


Be My Valentine?

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: A short and sweet, fluffy fanfic about how Yuri and Otabek's first Valentine's Day together went down.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Enjoy! :)
> 
> PS-trigger warning for mild swearing.

"So then I couldn't let that slide..." 

"Of course not," Otabek agreed, smiling a little to himself. He loved seeing Yuri become so animated and full of life, his bright green eyes vivid and sparkling with enthusiasm, motioning with his hands. 

His best friend was too beautiful for words. 

"I just couldn't believe that Katsudon took the blame for me like that, when he knew I'd deliberately goaded Potya into breaking Viktor's vase. He claimed that he had accidentally knocked it over, being the clumsy idiot that he is anyway, and that he'd buy Viktor a new vase. He was alright with it in the end, of course. Anything for his precious little piggy." 

Otabek let out a chuckle. "Perhaps you're being a bit too harsh on him there, Yura. Give credit where credit's due." 

"Huh?!" 

"He did just save your ass from getting scolded by Viktor. That's got to be worth something, right?" 

Yuri turned his attention to out the window with a shrug. "Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that I seriously needed to get away from the apartment today. Thanks for flying over for the weekend." 

Otabek cleared his throat and stared at the bottom of his coffee mug. "No problem. It's my pleasure." 

It's not as though he had anything better to do or anywhere better to be today, on Valentine's Day of all days. The only person he wanted to be his Valentine was his best friend of one year now, and sat in the booth opposite him in the little bohemian café they'd happened to stumble across earlier on that morning. 

"You know how sappy they get," Yuri mumbled, pushing his hair back from his face. Otabek simply sat there staring at him, enamoured. "Hey. What are you staring at?" 

Otabek averted his gaze, his cheeks heating up a little. "Nothing. You just had something on your face, that's all."

Frowning, Yuri dragged his sleeve across his face. "Is it gone?" he asked, and Beka felt bad all of a sudden for lying to him. 

"Yep, all gone," he responded as brightly as he could muster. He took another sip of his coffee, and Yuri did the same thing. 

"I don't even want to think about what the piggy and the old man are getting up to right now," Yuri groaned. "It's disgusting." 

Otabek nodded. "Oh, yeah. Totally." 

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me," Yuri admitted, his cheeks pink. Surprised, Otabek raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Really?" 

"Really," the teenager confirmed, looking a little flustered. He finished off his coffee and stood up abruptly. His friend soon followed suit. "Let's go for a walk," he decided. 

"Sounds good to me." 

Before they knew it, they'd been walking through the local park for ten minutes, chatting amicably enough. At the back of Otabek's mind, however, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Yuri had blushed earlier on and said that his presence meant a lot to him. Was that something people who were just friends said to each other? He wasn't too sure of that. 

An awkward silence broke out inbetween them suddenly, which was unusual for them considering that the silences between them had only ever been comfortable before. Something was up, he could tell, and was troubling Yuri, but he didn't wish to push the matter. If he did, that would only get Yuri all worked up and unresponsive to whatever he said. 

Yuri was the one to speak first. "Beka," he started, fixing his gaze on one of the picturesque buildings in front of him. "I've got something to tell you." 

Otabek's breath caught in his throat; surely, he couldn't want to talk about what he thought he wanted to tell him, could he? Clearly, he was getting his hopes up too high, but his heart was beating fast in his chest nonetheless. 

"You have?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, but failed miserably in doing so.

"I have." Yuri sighed and played with the bottom of his jacket, a nervous tic of his that Otabek found adorable. "Look, Beka. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, now, and there's no better day to tell you than today." 

"What is it, Yura?" His voice was as gentle as possible, coaxing an answer out of him instead of forcing it. 

"Otabek, I like you. A lot." Seeing Otabek's face, he hastened to add, "not just as a friend." 

"Oh." Was he mistaken? Had he heard correctly? Did Yuri just tell him that he had romantic feelings for him? It was beyond belief, in his eyes.

Yuri shifted from foot to foot, diverting his gaze from Otabek to his shoes, and the ground beneath his feet. "It's fine if you don't like me back," he said. "I completely understand. I mean, you're probably straight for one, and two, you're so cool and awesome that I'd honestly be in shock if you did. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable or ruined our friendship or anything. I can go, if you want me to." 

At this, Otabek was snapped out of his stupor. Yuri turned to go, but the older of the two grabbed his pale, bony wrist before he could do so. "No, Yura. Please stay," he practically begged of him. 

"Why?" There were tears in his emerald eyes (which broke Otabek's heart), and he sounded genuinely confused. 

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the next action that he was about to perform.

"So that I can do this," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the boy he loved.

Although it was swift, the kiss was soft and sweet, and put across everything that he was attempting to convey. It wasn't exactly planned beforehand or anything, but it was perfect for both parties involved. 

Yuri's eyes were wide when the kiss ended. His shock was obvious. It was written all over his face. His beautiful, angelic face. "You like me back?" 

Otabek chuckled and took Yuri's hand into his own, taking him by surprise again in the best way possible. "Yes, Yura. God, yes. In fact, I might even go as far as saying that I love you, and that I have done for a long time now." 

In response to this, Yuri gasped, tears filling his eyes again, but this time for all the right reasons. "You truly mean that?" 

He nodded, squeezing his hand in a bid to reassure him. "I do." 

"I love you too," Yuri revealed, and Otabek's own dark eyes filled with tears, too-he was so overcome with emotion, that he didn't know how to act. He was so relieved yet simultaneously euphoric that his feelings were returned, and he still couldn't believe that this was all real, that they'd actually just kissed and confessed their love for each other. He'd never get over it. 

"Be my Valentine?" he asked, bending down to kiss his hand.

"Yes," Yuri answered, his eyes shining brightly. "Of course, Beka. I'd be honoured." He paused, never one to be outdone. "I'll do you one better, though. Be my boyfriend?" 

Otabek's smile was a mile wide, as was his at this point. "I'd love nothing more than that. Of course I will, Yura." 

That being said, Yuri let out the most adorable giggle he'd ever heard in his whole, entire life and hugged him. Taken aback, Otabek hugged him back, feeling incredibly grateful that he loved him back. 

It went without saying that this was the best Valentine's Day _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, if this made you smile or even laugh then just let me know in the comments below. Stay safe and have a wonderful day! ♡♡♡


End file.
